La première fois
by chupeechan
Summary: OS pour la 200e review de Verum Pas besoin de résumé, le titre et les personnages choisis disent tout


**Parce que mieux vaut tard que jamais, voici le one-shot pour la 200e review de Verum Tempore ^^ Quand je pense qu'on arrive bientôt à 3OO, je suis toute fan *o***

**Cet OS est une idée qui me triturait le crâne depuis longtemps et c'est certainement la seule fic compatible avec l'univers HP que vous verrez, dans le sens ou tout est canon et EWE comprit ! J'ai repensé à cette histoire en écoutant ou plutôt en réécoutant un album de Tryo et surtout la chanson éponyme à ce titre.**

**Si vous pensez que ce sera le genre de première fois où la fille prend son pied comme jamais, passez votre chemin ! j'applaudis celle qui n'ont pas eu mal car ce sont des petites chanceuses ! Parmi mes amies, je n'en connais qu'une seule qui n'ait pas eu mal et c'est parce qu'elle faisait de l'équitation à haut niveau ^^ Pour celle qui n'ont jamais franchi le pas, n'ayez pas peur de mes paroles et ce que je vais dire paraîtra peut-être niais mais si c'est avec la bonne personne, c'est tout ce qui compte ^^**

**Disclaimer: Tout est à JKR parce que Ron et Hermione ont bien dû passer par là avant d'avoir Rose et Hugo ^^**

**En avant pour 2393 mots de ce que j'espère être tendre et mignon...**

* * *

Elle avait le cœur qui battait fort dans sa poitrine. Tellement fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser sous la pression. Et quelle pression ! Elle allait faire le grand saut. Elle allait offrir ce qu'elle ne pouvait donner qu'une fois à celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde. Elle allait perdre sa virginité avec Ronald Weasley.

Si on lui avait dit, de nombreuses années plus tôt que celui dont elle tomberait amoureuse ne serait nul autre que Ron Weasley, elle aurait éclaté de rire. Surtout quand on repensait à leurs débuts. Les montagnes russes de Gringotts étaient bien moins impressionnantes que le grand huit de leur relation. Ils étaient passés de « Je ne peux pas te voir » à « Je suis ton ami » et ce plusieurs fois. Entre chaque stade s'étaient rajoutées quelques phases et c'étaient ces dernières qui les avaient amenés là où ils étaient présentement.

Elle allait vomir tellement elle était angoissée ! Elle se concentra sur sa respiration et inspira profondément avant de relâcher tout l'air de ses poumons lentement. Elle renouvela l'opération plusieurs fois avant de retrouver un semblant de calme. Dire que Ginny et elle allaient perdre leur virginité en même temps ce soir ! Cela aurait pu paraître glauque s'il n'était pas si difficile de faire quitter Le Terrier à Molly ! Arthur et celle-ci avaient décidé d'emmener Georges se ressourcer chez Charlie, espérant que l'air pur Roumain l'aiderait quelque peu. Pauvre Georges…

Mais l'heure n'était pas à Georges, Molly ou Arthur. Celle-ci et les autres composant la nuit appartenaient à Ron et elle. Elle se regarda dans le miroir en pied qu'elle avait conjuré de son poudrier un peu plus tôt. Ron allait-il aimer ce qu'elle avait choisi ? Elle avait peur qu'il ne la prenne pour une gourgandine… Son ensemble était quelque peu sexy mais restait conservateur. Rien à voir avec ce que Ginny avait choisi pour Harry ! Le pauvre allait certainement avoir une attaque en la voyant ! Hermione, elle, avait choisi une nuisette dans les tons mordorés. Ron adorait la couleur orange et elle voulait lui faire plaisir. Mais cette nuance n'avait rien à voir avec celle que portaient les Canons de Chudley ! Non, la sienne rappelait les feuilles en automne. C'était vraiment une jolie nuisette, bien qu'un peu courte. En soie, avec de fines bretelles et de la dentelle dorée au niveau de la poitrine et des jambes. En dessous, elle avait acheté l'ensemble qui allait avec. Un soutien-gorge à corbeilles en dentelle et soie et le boxer qui allait avec. C'était celui-ci qui était le plus révélateur. Si le devant était fait de la soie mordorée, l'arrière ne comprenait que de la dentelle et laissait voir ses fesses ! Heureusement que la nuisette la couvrait un tant soit peu !

Elle passa nerveusement une main dans sa crinière et se jeta le sort de contraception avant de quitter la salle de bain. Arrivée devant la chambre de Ron, elle décida de compter jusqu'à trois avant de pousser la porte.

Un…

Deux…

Trois !

Elle agrippa la poignée avant que sa détermination ne fiche le camp et ouvrit la porte un peu plus vite et fort que prévu. Autant pour l'entrée toute en sensualité ! Ron en avait sursauté ! Elle le regarda se lever de son lit. Il portait un boxer et un t-shirt à l'effigie des Bizarr'Sisters. Il semblait aussi angoissé qu'elle et elle en fut touchée. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et lui parla :

- Alors ? Qu'en penses-tu ? Demanda-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même.

Elle s'inquiéta un peu du manque de réponse de Ron, avant de se rendre compte en le regardant qu'il n'arrivait tout simplement à trouver les bons mots. Et connaissant Ronald, le silence était finalement sa meilleure réponse. Ses yeux le déshabillaient du regard, s'arrêtant brièvement sur sa poitrine, ses hanches et ses jambes, avant de remonter tout aussi lentement en chemin inverse pour rencontrer cette fois-ci ses yeux. Ses inquiétudes disparurent quand elle vit tout l'amour que ses iris bleus lui renvoyaient. Oui, tout irait bien.

Ron se rapprocha d'elle et posa délicatement ses mains sur son visage, avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Ses lèvres quittèrent les siennes et il posa son front contre le sien. Sa main gauche ramena quelques boucles derrière l'oreille droite de la jeune fille et poursuivit son chemin le long de son cou, caressa son épaule et finit sa course au creux de ses reins après avoir tracé sa colonne.

- Es-tu sûre de toi, Hermione ? Demanda-t-il. Parce qu'on peut attendre, expérimenter avant qu…

Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et l'embrassa avec fougue, approfondissant le baiser d'elle-même pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble.

- Certaine. J'en suis certaine, Ron. Répondit-elle en marquant chaque mot d'un léger baiser.

Ron la guida gentiment jusqu'au lit, où il l'aida à s'allonger avant de se placer à côté d'elle. Il se remit à l'embrasser, prenant son temps afin d'explorer chaque recoin de sa bouche, caressant sa langue de la sienne et la laissant mener la danse afin de l'aider à se détendre. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains. Devait-il la toucher ? La caresser ? Cela ne lui ferait-il pas peur ? Retrouvant son courage de Gryffondor, il osa laisser sa main qui n'était pas coincée découvrir un peu plus le corps qu'il avait en face de lui. Caressant son dos par de multiples arabesques, avant de la faire glisser jusqu'à la limite de ses fesses pour mieux remonter le long de ses côtes. Il approchait de la poitrine d'Hermione et hésita un instant avant d'effleurer le sein le plus proche. Il fut ravi d'entendre le petit soupir émis qui l'encourageait à continuer son exploration du corps féminin. Sa fierté fut un peu mise à mal quand il pressa un peu trop fort ledit sein…

Ronald était touchant dans sa gaucherie, pensa Hermione. Mais il avait vraiment besoin d'indications. Alors quand dans son enthousiasme, il lui avait pratiquement détruit le sein, elle avait décidé de prendre les choses en main. En lui montrant comment faire.

- Il faut que tu sois plus doux Ron, il faut que tu le malaxes, pas que tu le presses comme s'il s'agissait d'un citron ou d'une orange… Comme çaaa, encouragea-t-elle quand il comprit ce qu'il avait à faire.

Elle se laissa ensuite emporter par les nouvelles sensations qu'il lui faisait découvrir, alors quand il lui demanda timidement s'il pouvait lui ôter sa nuisette, elle acquiesça et l'aida à se débarrasser du vêtement.

- Non ! Ne te cache pas, supplia-t-il quand elle commença à se couvrir de ses bras.

- Mais… J'aurais dû les couvrir… Enfin, la couvrir… Dit-elle en désignant le souvenir que lui avait laissé Dolohov.

Personne d'autre qu'elle et Pomfrey avaient vu à quoi ressemblait le résultat du sort que lui avait laissé le Mangemort lors de leur confrontation au Ministère de la Magie. Elle avait beau avoir Ron devant elle, son meilleur ami avant qu'il ne devienne plus, elle n'en restait pas moins consciente de la laideur du résultat.

- Tu n'as rien à cacher, Hermione. Tu es la plus belle fille que j'ai jamais vue, j'ai peut-être mis des années avant de m'en rendre compte mais je suis certain de ce que je dis. Et je t'aime comme tu es.

- Mais…

- Laisse-moi te montrer à quel point tu es aussi belle à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur, souffla-t-il.

Elle fit ce qu'il lui demandait, elle le laissa prendre les devants et embrasser chaque centimètre carré de sa peau. Les lèvres de Ronald étaient douces et laissaient des frissons à chaque endroit qu'elles touchaient. Il passa un long moment à tracer sa cicatrice, murmurant combien elle était belle dès qu'il enlevait ses lèvres de l'endroit qu'elles avaient gracié. Elle le sentit batailler avec son soutien-gorge avant qu'il ne réussisse à le dégrafer et elle l'aida à le retirer, les joues certainement bien plus rouges qu'elle ne les avait jamais eues. Elle le regarda retirer son t-shirt à son tour et caressa son torse avant qu'il ne retire doucement la main tout en lui disant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'elle pour le moment.

Ronald reprit alors sa découverte de son corps, son souffle chaud s'y baladant et la faisant frémir de plaisir, d'appréhension et d'attente de quelque chose de plus enivrant. Ce qui arriva rapidement. Les lèvres douces et chaudes de Ron remplacèrent bientôt l'exhalation et survolèrent ses formes, se posant de-ci de-là, aussi légères que les battements d'ailes d'un papillon, lui arrachant des soupirs. Elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à ouvrir les yeux. Elle savait que si elle les ouvrait, la gêne viendrait embrouiller les nouvelles sensations dont elle avait ignoré l'existence plus tôt. Une main vint bientôt s'ajouter aux lèvres, une main ou plutôt un doigt qui suivait l'exact tracé que la bouche avait suivi auparavant mais qui s'arrêta sur un nouvel endroit, vierge de toute exploration. Hermione sentit l'index tracer des cercles autour du téton de son sein gauche afin de taquiner le bouton de chair trônant en son sommet. Il s'acoquina rapidement du pouce afin de le titiller et de lui tirer de légers gémissements. Alors que la seconde main venait se refermer sur l'autre sein et le malaxait doucement et tendrement, la bouche de Ron revint à la charge et se mit à mordiller et lécher avec application le premier, arrachant de nouveaux soupirs à la proie qu'elle était devenue…

- Ron, soupira-t-elle encourageante.

Elle sentit alors une de ses mains continuer son chemin, vers ce que Ronald devait considérer comme le Graal. Doucement, il se mit à la caresser par-dessus la soie de son boxer, frôlant, touchant tendrement ce qu'il devinait au-dessous. Quand il commença à lui ôter son dernier rempart avant qu'elle ne soit complètement nue, elle lutta contre le réflexe de se protéger, se répétant que Ron ne lui ferait pas de mal – enfin pas _trop_ mal – et qu'elle le voulait autant que lui. Sa main prenait de plus en plus d'assurance, elle répéta les mêmes mouvements que ceux qu'elle avait faits auparavant au-dessus de la barrière protectrice de la soie. Le fait qu'ils soient peau contre peau, couplée par son souffle qu'elle sentait contre son oreille la rendaient folle. Quand un de ses doigts continua son chemin jusqu'à son entrée, elle l'accueillit par un râle satisfait, sa cyprine ayant aidé à ce que son entrée soit douce.

Si les sensations et sentiments qu'elle avait ressentis jusqu'ici étaient merveilleux, cette intrusion fut divine. C'était étrange et agréable à la fois, rien à voir avec ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir quand elle avait essayé seule, cachée sous ses draps. Et tellement meilleur. Elle sentait Ron essayer divers mouvements et il y arrivait avec brio. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui agrippa l'arrière du crâne, de façon à l'attirer vers elle et ainsi pouvoir l'embrasser. Les actions couplées de la langue de Ron contre la sienne, de ses doigts véloces en elle et de son excitation qu'elle sentait contre sa cuisse, malgré le tissu qui l'engonçait encore, firent éclater les fourmillements qu'elle ressentait depuis quelques temps en un feu d'artifice digne de ceux que Fred et Georges avaient lâché à Poudlard ! Par Merlin, Circé et tous les Fondateurs, elle venait de vivre son premier véritable orgasme ! Grâce aux bons soins de Ron Weasley !

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux après être plus ou moins redescendue de son petit nuage, elle croisa le regard bleu de Ron. Elle voyait tout l'amour qu'il lui portait dans ses yeux, avec en bonus un pointe de fierté. Après tout, il avait de quoi être content de lui, et elle le lui dit entre deux baisers.

- Viens Ron. Je… Je veux que… Je te veux, avoua-t-elle.

- Mais… On n'est pas obligé, balbutia-t-il. Je ne veux pas te faire mal…

- Il faudra bien le faire à un moment ou un autre et je veux que ce soit maintenant.

Un peu gauche, Ron retira son boxer avant de s'installer entre ses jambes et lui demanda une dernière fois si elle était sûre d'elle. Elle le rassura d'un léger signe de tête et d'un sourire, qui disparut aussitôt qu'il entra en elle. Par Merlin ! Ça faisait un mal de chien ! Elle ne sentit même pas les larmes couler sur son visage, car elle était bien trop occupée à ne pas gémir de douleur. Elle fut reconnaissante à Ron de s'être arrêté dès son entrée et d'attendre qu'elle lui fasse signe de commencer à bouger, tout en lui répétant combien il était désolé, comme une litanie.

- Je crois que ça ira maintenant, tu peux bouger…

La sensation était juste tellement désagréable. Comme si son… Merlin, elle n'arrivait même pas à prononcer le nom… Comme si son… Sa… Son pénis était entouré de papier de verre et s'évertuait à poncer son intimité. Elle se résolut à ouvrir les yeux et rencontra ceux de Ron. C'est ainsi qu'elle attendit que sa première fois se finisse : en regardant Ron dans les yeux et en se noyant dans les sentiments qu'elle y lisait. Car autant être franche, elle n'aurait pas d'autres orgasmes pour cette fois-ci. Même si les va-et-vient étaient beaucoup moins douloureux, ce n'était pas du plaisir qu'ils lui procuraient mais peu importait. Oui, peu importait. Ron ne parvint pas à tenir bien longtemps et de ça aussi, elle lui en fut reconnaissante. Elle le sentit se contracter, avant de s'effondrer sur elle et de la prendre dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé Hermione, je…

- Ne t'inquiète pas…

- Mais j'aurais tellement voulu que tu y prennes du plaisir !

- Ron, on n'est pas dans un roman pour adolescentes, répliqua-t-elle en riant. Je ne crois pas qu'une fille ait réellement pris du plaisir lors de sa première fois, du moins lorsqu'elle a quelqu'un en elle pour la première fois. Mais ce sera différent au fur et à mesure qu'on recommencera…

- Parce que tu es d'accord pour recommencer ? Demanda-t-il incrédule.

- Bien sûr que oui, béta mais pas ce soir. C'est encore douloureux… Je veux simplement dormir dans tes bras, dit-elle en s'installant confortablement.

- Hermione ? Demanda-t-il au bout de quelques minutes.

- Moui ?

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Ron.

* * *

**Voilàààààààààà ^^  
**

**Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Désolé pour les fautes (je suis sûre qu'il en reste mais je n'ai pas su les voir) car j'ai posté sans envoyer cette fic à ma beta...**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu et que j'ai réussi à faire de cette expérience quelque chose de tendre et réaliste.**

**xoxo**


End file.
